Sean Clements
Sean Clements' life was changed when he began hearing voices in his head which drove him to commit brutal acts, causing him to lose his job and eventually be imprisoned. After his escape, his search for the truth reveals that his entire reality is at risk from an extra-dimensional invasion. First Murmurs Sean first hears the voices quietly provoke him, and is disturbed. He is in denial at first, but then acknowledges the voices when his increasingly violent behavior causes him to be expelled from the police force. He awakens from sleep finding his knuckles bloodied, and he discovers he can talk to the voices. He hears of a murder, and knows it was him. Months later, he awakens during a killing and flees the scene, allowing the victim to call the police. Sean flees and discovers a pile of corpses that he has gathered in his sleep. He collapses in shock, unwilling to hide any longer, and he is taken. He is committed to an institution for the mentally deranged for nearly a decade. During this time, a team led by B.W. Eldarge and Henry Maddox trace the movement of a strange cult, and learn that their MO is remarkably similar to a serial killer now serving time. They interview Sean and have him transported to an Alaskan base. With Eldarge and Maddox presenting to their peers in Washington, Sean is kept under heavy guard. He awakens one night to find his door ajar, and the walls splattered with blood. The entire garrison of the complex is slaughtered, and not by something human. Sean hears whispers and realizes he is not alone. He flees the facility. He lives as a hermit, giving a fake name to the people of the nearby town. Rising Cries Unexpectedly, one day Sean is met by a stranger at his hut. The man introduces himself as Mitchell and explains that he was once part of a team searching for Sean, until he also was possessed by the voices. He was making a pilgrimage along with others to some site in Alaska when he was separated from the other consciousness. He found himself able to sense other possessed, and thus was able to track down Sean. Mitchell convinces Sean to help hunt down other possessed and try and get to the truth. Mitchell admits he doesn't know why they are congregating in Alaska, but says it would be too dangerous. They return to the continental United States and trap possessed as they move north. Mitchell usually restrains Sean in his sleep, but one night Sean awakens as he has broken his bonds and mortally wounded Mitchell with a knife. Sean continues their mission, and tracks down an office manager who is in the early stages of a possession. However, Eldarge and Maddox are hot on his heels after finding Mitchell's corpse and hearing locals describe him. As SWAT teams surround the building, the manager begins to panic and hyperventilate. Sean watches as he twists his neck and hurls himself through the window, killing himself. Sean is attacked by breachers, and he fades in and out of consciousness as something else takes over. He is pinned to the ground, and realizes he is trying to kill himself with his weapon. Pinned down and unable to kill himself, he feels the other consciousness separate from him and he screams before passing out. He is disarmed and captured. Being interviewed by Eldarge and Maddox, Sean tries to convince them of everything he's experienced, including the separation. However, it's still not over. He can still sense the others. War Screams After a year hunting the possessed, they are interviewing a possessed woman named Alice, who connects the dots of information they have gleaned over the course of numerous interrogations. Similar to Sean, the consciousness vacates Alice when it fails to make her kill herself. They learn the possessors are denizens of a world outside of reality, who are trying to build some alien constructs that will allow them to inhabit this world. Sean leads Maddox's strike team to where he senses a large gathering of possessed, believing this indicates the presence of a portal under construction. They attack the site, and a possessed individual destroys it with his bare hands before he is captured. In his right mind, he warns them there are other portals being made now, and that the possessed grow stronger. He then kills himself. During the attack on the second portal, Sean watches from a distance as soldiers engage the possessed, who have become more wild. The portal spits out a single crosser, a single quadrupedal creature made of shifting solid smoke. It seems unstoppable until a missile strike from an Apache attack helicopter levels the portal, cutting off the creature's lifeline. Right before the missile strikes, Sean watches a man leap through the portal to avoid death. When the third portal is opened, Sean is fighting a possessed man when suddenly all the possessed become confused. Then, instead of a crosser, a black man named Wifred Dewey emerges from the portal, the same man who Sean saw leap into the last one. They destroy the portal and interrogate Wilfred, who willingly surrenders and informs them of everything he learned about the Fracture and the intentions of the invaders, nicknamed "ghosts." Dying Whispers Wilfred is able to sense the location of portals, something even Sean was unable to do. With this new knowledge, they make a horrifying discovery. Sean recalls that a single creature freed him from the Alaska base, and Mitchell had been part of a group migrating north. All the other gates had been distractions, the main portal had been open and active in Alaska for years. The ghosts had been gathering in secret there. Henry Maddox takes a team north with Wilfred and finds only the possessed, no crossers. B.W. Eldarge picks up news of sitings in North Dakota, and realizes this is the big play. They trace the movement to Nebraska, where a massive battle takes place around the site of a large engine. After Sean and Wilfred fail to communicate peacefully with the ghosts, the crossers and any possessed in the area attack them. Sean dives through the portal to escape the attackers, and Wilfred is killed. On the other side, Sean finds what Wilfred found, that he has enormous power. He communicates with Henry telepathically, saying excitedly he can stop this all. With power given to him, Sean reaches out across time and space and crushes the ghosts constructs, devolving them in an instant to a level where they could only survive in specific dimensions along the x,y,z plane. His body dissolves into energy as he reaches out to soothe the damage done to the spacetime continuum around his home universe. The engine erupts and all the ghosts in Nebraska are torn apart. Maddox covers up the attack, worried that Sean's solution is not a permanent one. Disrupted Timeline Lost in time and trailing the debris of six universes, the Ravager desperately pilots the Temporal Matrix backwards in time, trying to undo the damage. As he flies past several Big Bangs, he can see in the timeline a vast white wall as he approaches the Fracture at a dangerous speed. He sees the whiteness pulsing as he draws nearer to the singularity that preceded the first Big Bang, and the pulsing whiteness bulges and extends outwards towards him. It takes shape, as though a hand were trying to reach him through a curtain. He reaches out to it. He clasps the hand, and is pulled in. In an instant, the broken paradigm city is created. Sean Clements awakens on the street, in a confusion. He quickly remembers what has happened, and searches for the man he reached out to. Sean's encounter with the Ravager and the Guardian leads him to ally with the Guardian, and explain that the Ravager reached out to him beyond reality, and that the Impossible Machines have concocted this reality based out of everything he saw as he blazed through time. Sean and the Guardian subdue Zach Dawson, until they realize they are allies and join forces, agreeing to pursue the Ravager into the depths of the city. During the battle, pure chaos reigns until the three dragonlords swoop down from the sky. Sean rides on the left of the Guardian, atop an Infection Dragon which he later names Ectobane. He engages the gigantic monsters attacking the city from the coast, and later reunites with the other dragonlords to contain the Triangle Holocaust. The dragonlords and Apocalypse Lords subdue Tyat'Naghra, and the three dragons devour him. Sean helps the others attack the Ravager, still in possession of the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc. Zach commandeers the Impossible Machine even as reality has blurred around him, and thinks of home as the Guardian shouted to him. Sean finds himself, along with everyone else, in the ruins of a city once called Cherino, on Earth, in a strange new world. As a dragonlord, Sean shepherds the people of one of three fiefs until order is established and he joins the Guardian on a peacekeeping mission to China. Sean participates in a battle who's primary belligerents consist of the albinos and the Tying people of Pamal. Svarken kills the Tying leader, and Chaus defeats Quentin. Chaus gloats, and is impaled from behind by Sean with a sword, killing him. This was part of a failed mission undertaken by Sean, Quentin and Will to prevent the Thrakr from killing the Tying people who settled on "their" lands. Sean plans to depart, believing their mission to be over, while Quentin argues that Svarken's life is in danger from Tying survivors. Sean forbids Quentin to interfere any further, but Quentin sneaks off and sabotages an assassination, taking poisoned darts meant for Svarken. Sean arrives on Ectobane, and in a rage, tries to beat the Tying prisoners to death but is stopped by the Thrakr. He and Will return home, bitter. A dispute between Krolor leader Cawrn and wolfman Fenrin is settled by Sean, who takes an enchanted Krolor sword as a trophy. Sean discovers that both Krolor and wolfmen are turning up possessed, and has PTSD nightmares of these implications. He discovers the source of this strange behavior of nanotech altered by Old power, and he shuts this down. The Krolor sword he took is later used by Kalve to kill Fwatk. When the Primordial, Aldrich, Adam and Sossofurwhath leave Earth's surface to seek the Elder Race, Sean joins the Guardian's team alongside Kelmadur, Team Black, Suntol and the Verdant Dawn to hunt them. Sean is banished to Syrene by the Elder Race, which begins to suffer shortly after his arrival. Ogden Bishop, a Syrenese native, rushes in with Team Red when murderous activity takes place, but finds no enemies to fight. Sean leads the investigation, as he has become associated with the paranormal. Sean later joins the other dragonlords and the former Apocalypse Lords John, Kate and Foray against Miranda Kaur, Thomas Carson and Mechnos, who have stolen the Apocalypse Lords' powers with the help of cosmic trickster Nightmare. They are defeated until they enlist the Bane, Kalve. Sean is trapped by Mechnos, but takes on his transparent form, allowing Kalve to run through him and kill Carson and Miranda. Mechnos and Kalve both escape in the aftermath. During the Annihilation Wave, Sean took Mitchell Almeida, Kelmadur and Svarken to the site of a portal to the demon universe, where Kelmadur and Svarken explained that a sacrifice was necessary to close the portal. Sean processes the harsh reality of the Annihilation Wave, and kills Almeida himself. After the Defenders defeat the Leviathan, Ted learns of the Tall Man's location. Team Red fails to assassinate him, and Zach personally flies out, tailed by Sean and Ectobane. They discover the Tall Man has acquired strange abilities from Katroiris, and struggle against him. With the help of the surviving Defenders, Zach and Sean are able to catch the Tall Man in a Gobulin field and destroy him. After the Annihilation Wave, Sean retreated into a self-imposed exile due to his approval of the Clavell Plan, which cost the lives of a million people. He is absent during the Guardian World War and lives quietly during the years of peace that follow. He is, at one point, approached by a discouraged Lawrence Miller. They share their frustrations, and Sean's regret about the lives lost due to his mistake convinces Lawrence that it is necessary to free Vizahndro and make use of his genius. Accompanied by Will Hofmann, Sean travels to the Baltic Utopia to follow the sensations he feels that the invaders from the Collapse are returning. Sean captures nearly a dozen possessed individuals, who he frees from their possessors while interrogating them as to where the gate is located. He then sends them home with Will, to Danyg's place. A traitor in their midst reveals their location to Bryce, who attacks. Sean receives communications from the Guardian warning him about the five false Guardians who survived the Guardian World War and have been manipulated into worshipping the ghosts. Sean barely acknowledges these messages, obsessed with finding and destroying the portal. Sean vanishes into an Oriental wasteland, and Ectobane returns alone, communicating that he was ordered to leave Sean behind. He runs afoul of Tony Stone, and is nearly killed but is saved by the Eldritch One, who thrashes Stoney around until he is dead. Sean learns of the leaders of the invasion, the Preeminent, the Clairvoyant, Phantasm, the Eldritch One and another. The other two dragonlords arrive and send for reinforcements. Team Red flies over a field of tall grass at night, as the three dragonlords are hunted by something terrible. They risk lighting a flare to guide their rescuers, but this also informs their attacker of their presence. The Adam-Ghost attacks as they are taking off. Sean tells the others what to do and leaps from the helicopter, tackling the ghost. They fight on the ground and the others watch as Sean's neck is broken and he falls, dead. However, before he truly dies, the Eldritch One enters his body and heals his injury, saving him from death. Sean awakens and finds he has survived. Sean arrives at the site of the battle where Team Red and Danyg's group of survivors fight off waves of possessed. Sean enters the temple, conversing with the voice in his head and deduces he hosts the Eldritch One, which is why he was saved earlier from Stoney. His powers have significantly grown, and he learns that the Clairvoyant was killed by him. Sean arrives to see the Adam-Ghost has defeated the Guardian, Wraith and Zach. The Adam-Ghost is restrained by the Preeminent as it becomes clear the Adam-Ghost is veering from the plan. Adam betrays and kills the Preeminent, only to be struck down by Sean and the Eldritch One. Zach, understanding that Sean is possessed, opens fire on him and shoots him multiple times. Sean stumbles forward and falls into the portal, becoming what Wilfred Dewey had been in Universe A. Crossing while connected to the Eldritch One effectively kills the ghost, while Sean arrives alive on the other side. He is soon joined by Zach and the Guardian. Centuries later, when Gerald Rowan and the Blaubist arrive at the tomb of the dragonlords, they tap into the power of the Impossible Machines to open a rip in reality to speak with the lost dragonlords. Sean reaches out to Gerald, as he once did to the Ravager, so as to pull him and all else back onto the right side of things.